YouTubers in Video Game Land
by SunnieBunnie56
Summary: There is trouble in Video Game Land! King Lee tries to hold back the Evil's terrorist group the Clan, led by the awfully smart Slenderman, but when they take his Clementine, he knows he can't do it himself. So then come the YouTubers to stop the Evils and return Video Game Land to it's once peaceful self. Rated T for Language. There may be violence, but it varies.


**Hey everybody! My first fanfiction on this website, hope everyone enjoys! **

Marzia woke up to the sound of a voice. It was calling for Pewdie in a somewhat loud whisper.

"Pewdie! Pewdie!"

Marzia looked around the dark room. She glanced at her clock. It was 3 am. '_Who could this be?'_

"Pewdie! Pewdie!"

Marzia called out, "Who's there?!"

Pewds woke up to the sound of his girlfriend's worried voice. He grabbed the alarm clock and stared at it until his sleepy eyes adjusted. _3 in the morning, what's Marzia doing up this early?! _Pewds shifted over to see the dark silhouette of his girlfriend, who was sitting up on the bed.

"Marzia? What are you doing up so early?!"

"Someone's calling your name, Felix."

Pewds looked around the dark room. Someone was calling his name? But who..?

"Pewdie! Pewdie!"

"Who's there!?"

"Pewds, it's me, Stephano!"

"STEPHANO?!"

Pewds jumped up from his bed and turned on the light. There, in front of his bed on the floor, stood a little golden figure.

"STEPHANOOO!"

Marzia got off the bed and stared at the figure.

"How are you talking!"

"Pewds, something terrible is happening in Video Game Land!"

Pewds stared at Stephano in a shocked and confused manner.

"Stephano, what are you talking about?!"

"There is a world where all video game characters exist. We live there for all eternity, or at least until people forget about us. But there is a group, the Evil's, who are trying to take over!"

"Who are the Evil's?"

"They are lead by Slenderman. He KNOWS that he must follow King Lee's rules."

"Woah woah woah, slow down there Stephano. King Lee?"

"Yes, King Lee. He has made rules to try and strengthen the bonds between the Goodies and the Evil's. But some people don't like it, which leads us to a terrorist group, the Clan. Rumor has it that they are being endorsed by the Evils!"

"Marzia are you seeing this?"

"Yes Felix."

Pewds paced around the room. Should he help?

"King Lee has enlisted your help. Please, Pewds, please."

"Stephano, of course I can help out your people. So… how do we get there?"

"By the computer, of course!"

"Wha…"

A sudden noise came from his closet. A bright light shone from the bottom. Marzia and Pewds looked towards the closet door. Pewds walked over and opened it, to find a large computer. The screen shone a bright blue. Stephano hopped up on the keyboard.

"Come on, Pewds! Bring Marzia too. The more the better!"

Stephano hopped through the computer screen.

"But how the…. WOOAAHH!"

The computer screen was sucking them in! Marzia grabbed onto the door frame, and Pewds grabbed her ankle. The sucking become harder, and soon it turned into a mini vortex.

"My hands are slipping, Felix!"

"What!"

But Marzia didn't have enough time to repeat herself. Her hand slipped, and into the vortex they flew.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Pewds opened his eyes to see a still Marzia next to him.

"Marzia! Marzia!"

Pewds shook her rapidly. Within a few minutes, she awoke. She quickly looked around her.

"What is this place?"

It looked like a regular street, except that there was a castle in the background. Pewds looked down the street, and could see that the street led into woods. There was a Motel that looked VERY familiar. Pewds gasped when he realized it.

"This is the motel where they stayed at!"

"Where who?"

"The Walking Dead cast. Not the show, the video game."

Stephano hopped on Pewdie's shoe over and over. Pewds looked down to see him.

"Come on, they're waiting for you at the castle."

"Who is?"

"Everyone!"

**Yeah… so I don't know about this. I enjoy the idea, but this is my first fanfiction in a while, and I want to keep it short so I can work on other things. It's not like I can't multitask, but I am working on some other original work, plus some more ideas for another fanfiction. So expect more things in the future! I post on weekends, not on weekdays because of school, but I work on things over the week collectively, so if it somehow happens to be done on a school day it'll be up by then. I guess thats all I have to say…. so bye for now! **


End file.
